Fuel filters and pressure regulators are frequently combined and adapted for combination with fuel pump systems, A fuel pump system typically fits in a sealed manner in an opening in wall of a fuel tank and contains an electrically operated fuel pump. Fuel that has entered the fuel pump from the fuel tank is pumped first through a fuel filter and pressure regulator assembly and then through a fuel line extending from the fuel pump system to a fuel rail assembly of an internal combustion engine. Fuel passing to the engine is filtered by the fuel filter, while the pressure is regulated by a pressure regulator juxtaposed with the fuel filter. Typically, the pressure regulator returns excess fuel to the fuel tank from the fuel filter and pressure regulator assembly. This allows the elimination of a return line from the engine to the tank.
It is, of course, important to configure the fuel filter and pressure regulator assembly to minimize the possibility of leaks and it is preferable to make the assembly convenient to both fabricate and assemble, while arranging the device so as to not require extensive modification of any associated fuel system components.